


The Last Portal

by Daydreamer_M



Category: Missing (TV 2012), The 100 (TV), The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, CIA Agent - Freeform, F/M, FBI Agent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer_M/pseuds/Daydreamer_M
Summary: Abby Griffin, a wealthy widow and a well known doctor's life changes when her daughter, Clarke is missing so Abby goes to the only person she knows, FBI Special Agent Marcus Kane for help. Things get complicated as it turns out that Clarke is kidnapped by people who is looking to find information and the location of 'The Last Portal', the prototype of the destroyed portal that was created by Jake Griffin, but the only information that they can get out of Clarke is that her dad that had talked about a hard drive.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you have watched The Agency and Missing the you would know where my inspiration came from, I just used The 100's characters and threw in a portal. Anyway, I hope you like it and I apologize for any errors, just Ignore them and read it correctly... It is my first fan fiction so be patient and bare with me.

**Present**

**Day 2 - 20:37**

Abby and Marcus were sitting in the little motel room. Abby was sitting on the bed and Marcus sat on the only chair in the corner of the room, that was facing the bed. Both Abby and Marcus were silent as the realization of what the situation is, was sinking in.

Marcus could see that Abby was in complete shock, though not surprised. Especially given the reason why. He could see that she was holding back tears. He could see that she wanted to blame herself for this, after all it was her job to protect her child, her daughter, but he also knows that she can do only so much and from what he can see is that she also knows this ad that is the worst part for her. She was never a dependent woman, she was strong and smart and was able to take care of herself and later her daughter as well, but now she needed the help and she couldn't deny it.

Marcus wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he knew she wasn't, not when she just found out that her daughter was kidnapped, so instead of asking, he said: "I will contact a friend at the CIA first thing tomorrow morning, he owes me..." he let the words hang in the air for a little while to see if Abby would respond.

She only nodded and whispered the softest "Okay" that he didn't hear it, but only saw her lips moving. She was shattered and he felt shattered for her part.

"It's getting late, it has been two long days... we should get some rest so that we'd be able to go full out tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled the faintest of smiled and nodded, whispering another "Okay", but this time Marcus could hear is. He also heard the tremor and sadness of a broken heart in her voice.

Marcus then got up to leave and hopefully find a free room from someone that had left in the past twenty minutes, but she spoke just as he was opening the door.

"Stay with me." She said. It was just louder than a whisper.

Marcus froze. He didn't respond, he only looked at her. Then he closed the door, "Okay" he said softly. He then moved toward her and helped her into bed. As soon as he settled in the bed next to her, but at an appropriate distance, she turned around and looked him in the eyes. The she couldn't hold it anymore and she let go. She started crying. He was hesitant, but he took her in his arms and held her as close and as tightly as he could. He told her that _he will_ help her find her daughter and that _he will_ do anything to get her back.

 _He will._ He thought. _he will_ do _anything_ for _this woman_. He thought.

Abby felt secure in his arms the longer he held her. Her breathing started to even out and then she held him back. She was tired, no exhausted and she knew he was too. So she lifted her head a little to look him in the eyes and the whispered a "Thank you" to him that was just meant for him.

He smiled and replied with "Of course" as if this was merely the beginning of all the things he would do for her, as if there were other things left to do for her besides to help her find her daughter.

She smiled back at him and then moved so that she was more comfortable and with her face in the crook of his neck.

They both fell asleep just a few minutes later, unable to keep their eyes open as exhaustion overtook them.


	2. Recap Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a new friend and Abby reunites with an old one after she got a strange feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story actually begins. I'm glad I could update this fast, in fact, I am a little impressed by myself for doing so, ha ha. Honestly I couldn't wait to update, I got excited and I wanted to see for myself how this story turns out. This chapter is a little longer. BTW thanks for the comments and kudos! xo

**Day 1 – 07:30**

“Clarke! Come on, we’re going to be late!” Abby said as she rushed pass Clarke’s room while putting on her coat.

Just as Abby grabbed her bag and her keys, Clarke emerged from her room in a hurry, following her mother out the front door and into the car. They both overslept today, because their dog, Maya, that was some crossing between a Husky and an Australian Shepherd, hadn’t stop barking. Their neighbour’s dog was also barking the whole night. Abby went out to see if she can see anything, which she didn’t, so she went back in, pulled the pillow over her head and prayed that she could get some sleep in.

That didn’t happen of course.

They were close to school when Clarke realized that she had forgotten her homework.

“We can’t go back now Clarke, we’re already late…” Abby’s excuse was cut short by Clarke.

“I have to hand it in TODAY, if I don’t, I’m going to fail!” Clarke almost yelled in frustration.

“Fine, I’ll drop you off and go back, then bring it here. But then you are going to back me up when the Hospital Director calls and ask me where I’ve been…” Abby said with a defeated voice.

“Okay, okay. I will, but make it quick.” Clarke said in a rush.

“But how do I know what I’m looking for…”

“It has a purple cover, it’s on my desk… You’ll know it when you see it.”

“Okay, now hurry! You need to get to class.” Abby said as Clarke kissed her cheek.

“Thanks mom!” Clarke yelled as she ran to class.

 

Abby stepped out of the house, Clarke’s homework in her one hand, with a weird feeling that she was being watched. She climbed in the car and drove back to Clarke’s school. After a while she noticed that she was being followed. She sped up a bit and the tail did the same, then she slowed down and the tail did the same. She then decided to take some random turns, of course not too random to make her tail suspicious. She then stopped at a mall that was nearby. As soon as she was inside the mall, she took out her phone and dialed _his_ number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hi.” Abby said.

“Abby how’d…” He started saying, but she interrupted him.

“Look I know I said that I wouldn’t call, but something’s happened… meet me where we first met?”

“Okay” Was all he said, then they both hung up.

 

“Uhg, where is she?!” Clarke whispered to herself, but louder than she intended, because the guy sitting next to her leaned closer.

“Who is where?” he asked.

Clarke looked at him, rolled her eyes and replied, “My mother, she was supposed to bring my homework that we have to hand in for the assessment or I fail.”

“Well…I can help you, if you want…” he said.

“That depends…What do you want?” She said, raising a curious eyebrow.

“After school, we go drink milkshakes at this place I know, not too far from here.” He said confidently

“But then you will fail…” she stated.

“I don’t need it as much as you do, besides, I have friends who can help me, but you have to decide in like the next five seconds, because Mr Pike is coming…”

“Fine” she said.

He put her name om his work and handed it to her. Clarke then gave it to Mr Pike as he passed, completely ignoring the children who didn’t hand them their work. Pike the sat at his desk.

“You may keep yourself busy with whatever, but keep it down. He said as he started to assess the work.

“By the way, I don’t even know your name…” Clarke said.

“Roan” he said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

“Thanks for the help.” She said as she shook his hand.

“No problemo.” He said with a smile.

 

Abby was waiting in the furthest booth in one of her favourite restaurants when he showed up.

“Hi.” Abby said hesitantly.

“Hey.” He replied.

It was silent for a little while, the he started to speak.

“So…?” Was all that came out. He had mixed feelings about Abby. He was very much attracted to her, in fact, he was once in love with her and she with him, but then the CIA came between the two and fired him for being involved with a person that was a risk to have connections to the agency, because of her dead husband’s past. Luckily, he was offered a job at the FBI at the cost of him having to cut all ties to her. At first, he didn’t want to, but then she found out and she broke it off with him. It didn’t end well as they were completely head-over-heels for each other that it broke them both to be separated, but she knew he had to keep his job, _what else would he have done?_ She thought. She still loved him, in fact, she had never stopped loving him and she could see the same in his eyes. But she hurt him and for that they never talked for the last two years. He was still mad at her and she was mad at him for not understanding that she did it to let him have a job, because without a job he wouldn’t be him and she couldn’t love anybody else.

“Someone’s been following me…” She said. She thought that it sounded ridiculous, but he took it more seriously than she thought he would.

“From where?” He asked.

They both were talking in soft low voices, but not yet whispering.

“My house.”

“Did you do what I taught you?”

“Marcus, that’s why we both are here.” She stated.

“Okay…Do you know why?”

“No, but I suspect that…they might know…” She let her words hang for a while. Worry was taking over and Marcus could see it in her eyes.

There was silence again.

“It could just be my imagination…” Abby said, breaking the silence.

“No, you know how the body works and if it tells you that you’re being followed…”

“Then you probably are being followed…” she finished for him.

“What do I do then?” She asked. Marcus could hear the desperation in her voice.

“Does Clarke know?” He asked.

“No, at least I don’t think she knows, because I never told her.” Abby answered.

“Okay, then you are going to call your daughter and we’re going to pick her up and go to a safe house until we find out what’s going on.” Marcus said.

Abby nodded as he spoke the she realized, “We?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m going to help you…”

“Marcus we’re not going through this again, you are not risking your career for this, for me.” She said firmly.

Marcus shook his head with a smirk, “That’s my job Abby.” He said.

They both just looked into each other’s eyes, hoping the other would give in, but this time Marcus’s stubbornness won when he said this, “Abby, your daughter might be in danger too, I’m your best chance at helping you fast enough. If you go to someone else, they are going to make you wait and we both know what that leads to.”

They both really did know. Abby knew from experience with patients, _waiting_ for a transplant, but _dying_ before it could happen. Marcus knew from his experience with kidnappers and their hostages. They _waited_ for backup, but then the kidnappers get frustrated and the hostages _died_.

“Okay, she said defeated.

She picked up her phone and started dialing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Recap Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes out with Roan and Abby is getting worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is just the beginning!

**Day 1 – 16:37**

“Well, I’m impressed, I thought that you were just being loyal to this place when you said that their milkshakes were the best.” Clarke said as she and Roan were just headed outside the diner. They spent the whole afternoon after school talking and sipping on their milkshakes. To be honest, they both forgot about the time.

“No, no I know my milkshakes. I tried every place’s milkshakes in town and this was the best!” He said proudly.

They started to walk in no specific direction. Roan was leading, so she just followed.

“So, where are we going?”

“Hmm?”

“Where are we going?” she repeated.

“Well, I know this little park, not far from here. We could go there if you want?” he suggested.

“Okay, but I really need to get home soon, my mom is probably freaking out, because my battery died like an our ago.” She said.

“No problem, you’ll be home in an hour.”

 

**18:07**

Abby was at home, in a panic, because Clarke didn’t pick up her phone. The first-time Abby called and Clarke didn’t answer she figured she might be in class. The second time was after school, but Marcus suggested that she might be at the library, busy with a new assignment or she might be with friends and that her phone was on silent or the battery might have died. So, every twenty minutes Abby called and every time she got no answer from Clarke. Marcus was also starting to feel uneasy about it, but he tried to hide it for Abby’s sake, but she could see it in his eyes. She saw that he was worried that something might have happened to Clarke.

“She should’ve been home by now, she’s always home at 6pm even if it was just to tell me that she was out and her phone died and that she’s going to go out again, always.” Abby said, more to herself.

“Do want to come with me and look for her?” Marcus asked, hoping that it would make her more at ease if she could do something about it.

“No, I should stay here, in case she comes home, but thank you.” She answered.

“You can leave her a note, to say that she should call you when she’s home.” He suggested.

“Okay, just give me a minute.”

She wrote two notes. She stuck one on the fridge and the other on Clarke’s bedroom door. Then she grabbed her coat that was hanging on the coatrack and followed Marcus to his car. He drove Abby home in his car, figuring it was safer, since they were already tailing her car.

 

“Is this it?” Clarke asked. She wasn’t impressed. The park was small, the grass was long and dead. There were a pair of rusty swings that was half covered with the tall grass as was the slide. “It looks like this place didn’t get any visitors, ever.” She stated.

“Exactly!” he said.

She looked at him confused.

“It’s private, we’re alone. No one will bother us.” He said while taking a few steps closer to her.

“You brought me here to make a move on me?” She asked with a smirk, knowing what he was up to this whole time.

“Maybe” He said. He was now moving even closer.

She didn’t move back, instead she moved towards him. They were so close that they could feel each other’s hot breath. It was cold, yet Clarke felt warm. He moved closer and closer. Their lips barely touched when Clarke felt something grabbing her. Her mouth and nose were covered and before she could register what was going on she saw darkness and fell to the ground.

 

**19:07**

They were driving for about an hour now. Abby directed Marcus to places that she knew Clarke liked to go to, to places she might be. There was a heavy silence that fell between each direction she gave him.

Every time that they approached one of the destinations, Abby got her hopes up, thinking that Clarke could be there or at least one step closer to Clarke, but as they neared the town border a part of Abby shattered, thinking of the worst possible thing that could happen to her. _Something’s happened to my daughter._ She thought.

“Abby…”

“Don’t” she interrupted him.

“What?” He knew why she stopped him, he knew that if he told her that this could be related to her husband’s past, that she would shatter. After all it was her fault that people knew about _it_ , knew about his _creation_ , knew about the portal that he designed and made.

“Just…” she hesitated, because what she was about to ask was his whole life, but she had no other person that she could trust. She _needed_ to find her. So, “Please help me find my daughter.” It wasn’t a question, more like a plea.

They looked at each other, really looked at each other, for the first time since they got in the car. Marcus turned his whole body towards her. He put both hands on each of her shoulders.

“Abby, I will do anything to help you find your daughter.” He said. “Do you understand?”

She could only nod, yet she didn’t fully understand how he could risk everything just to help her find Clarke, after everything she did to him the last time they saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please.


	4. History Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to how Abby and Marcus first met and how their story began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter in one day! Hope that you enjoy! This one is much longer. xo

**Ten Years Ago – 13:07**

Abby was sitting in a restaurant enjoying her lunchbreak at the little restaurant, it was more like a coffee shop, drinking some coffee and a good salmon salad.

Abby was just about to finish her last sip of coffee, when a man sat across from her at her table. He was very handsome. He had long dark hair, but not too long, just long enough to want to run your hands through it. He had dark brown eyes, like melted chocolate. They looked reassuring and warm, but she could also see stubbornness in them. He was tall, but not too tall to make her fell even smaller than she already was, but just a bit taller than the average man. He looked like he was in good shape especially for his age, which she assumed was around the same age as her.

He just sat there looking het her then took the menu and studied it.

“Do I know you?” She asked, confused as to what was going on.

“No.” He said.

“Oh, okay. Can I help you with something?” She asked again, still confused.

“Yes, you can tell me about the portal, the one your husband made.” He said as he put the menu down and looked at her.

Her eyes grew wide. _How does he know about it?_ She wondered.

“Who are you?” She asked. She was scared, but she hid it well in her voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.”

“Why? Are you going to have to kill me if you do?” She asked jokingly.

“Look, all _you_ need to know is that I work for the government.” He said.

“CIA?” She asked.

He was quiet, which answered her question. _Yes._

“Then you should know already that I don’t know anything about it.” She said, dismissing him.

“Bullshit.” He said.

“Excuse me?” She was getting angry. This man was interrupting her lunch and know he was accusing her of lying with _this_ kind of language?

“You heard me, bullshit.” He said.

No, she wasn’t _getting_ angry, she _was_ angry.

“Look,” she said trying to keep herself calm. “I don’t know who you are, nor what you want from me, but I am not getting involved in this, so go find your information from someone else.” She said and got up to leave.

“Your family’s lives are in danger.” He said before she could leave.

This got her attention. She turned back to look at him the she moved to sit back in her chair. “Explain.” Was all she said.

“Your husband created a weapon, a weapon that could benefit a _hell-of-a-lot_ of people and some, or most, of these people are very dangerous. People that even the CIA can’t put their fingers on or else they get burned. These people are after your husband and they think that if they get to you or your daughter, they can get to him and his portal.” His voice was low and serious.

Abby couldn’t help, but find it very sexy.

‘Well, then you should know that I haven’t talked to my husband in three months, so if you wanted information, you came to the wrong place.”

“Did I?”

“What do you mean?”

“You left your husband _because_ of the information that I want, am I wrong?”

Now it was her turn to be quiet.

“Fine, but we can’t discuss it here.” She said defeated.

“Fine, then I’ll meet you at your hotel room tonight, after your shift. Let say 7pm, then you would have had time with your daughter over dinner before I would arrive.”

He seemed to know everything about her, when she worked, when and where she had her lunch, when she got home, when she and her daughter ate dinner and that she lived in a hotel since she and Jake got separated.

“Fine, but I’ll need your name to let the front desk know that we know each other and that you can come up.”

“Fine, It’s Marcus Kane.”

“Fine, I’ll let them know.”

“Fine.” He said.

“Fine.” She said, the got up and left. She knew that she didn’t need to give him her name, because he already knew everything about her.

The tension between them where thick by the time she left and it didn’t fade by the time he arrived at her hotel room.

 

**19:00**

Abby heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch then headed to the door. It was him. She opened the door and suggested that he come in.

“Kane.” She greeted.

“Abby.” He greeted back.

“Anything to drink? Water, coffee or wine?” she offered.

“Wine?”

“I don’t have anything else with alcohol in it, so whine is the strongest I have.” She explained.

“Then I’ll have some wine, but only if you’ll have some.”

She smiled her best fake smile, then grabbed two red wineglasses and poured the whine. She gave him one glass and headed to the couch with hers.

It was quiet for a little while as they both took a first sip of the red wine. She had good taste in wine. It was sweet, but not too sweet. He liked it. He could also taste that it was an expensive wine, but he hadn’t expected less of a woman that had enough money to live comfortably and in a hotel.   

“This is nice wine.” He said.

“Thanks.”

It was quiet again. The air was thick and it started to get awkward.

“So, what exactly is it that you want to know, because I only know what I heard and saw.” She said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Everything.”

She took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that this night is going to be long and that she might not have enough wine.

She started at the beginning. How Jake came up with the idea, how it kept him up at night and how he used all his money on this project. Then she started to tell him about the doubts she had about it and that she regretted his idea. She told him how it influenced their marriage when she realized how dangerous this object really is. She tried to persuade him to stop, but he was addicted, he was addicted to the possibility that this might work. He was so obsessed that he started to forget that he had a family.

 “Clarke stopped talking to him, I stopped talking to him. He moved into the guest room.” She said. “One night I woke up and saw that the lights downstairs were still on and I went to go turn it off, then I saw that he wasn’t in his room. I saw the book that he had used for the plans and all the details of this portal and I couldn’t help but read through it. To be honest, I was impressed and proud, but also sad to know that his life’s greatest work is jeopardizing our family.” She paused and then continued.

She talked about a break-in a week later where they stole the book and how he pleaded for her to help him. “I remembered everything in that book. My friends used to call me ‘Hard Drive’, because I remember everything. Everything I read or see, hear and touch, I remember. So, I thought that If I help him, then it might repair our broken family…”

“But it didn’t.” he said sympathetically.

“No, it didn’t. I found out later that he was having an affair with another woman, her name is Callie, he was just using me to finish his project. That was three months ago, when I filed for divorce and moved in here.”

It was quiet after Abby finished. Marcus had no words. For the first time, in his life, he was speechless. He just looked at her.

Abby cleared her throat. “It’s getting late, we should probably finish up.”

“Yeah.” He answered softly, this was the first time he realise that he had feelings for her and that he didn’t want to leave.

“So, what happens now?” She asked, not yet ready to let him go either.

“Now…” he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. “Sorry, I have to take this, it’s my boss.” He explained.

“Of course,” She said. She took their empty wineglasses and the empty wine bottle and headed to the kitchen as an excuse to give him some privacy. She threw the wine bottle away and put the glasses in the sink.

At that moment, he rushed to her, the phone still pressed to his ear. She was confused.

“Abby, the last time you spoke to Jake was three months ago, right?” he asked quickly.

“Yes, why?”

“They just found him dead in your house, murdered.” He said.

Abby’s face fell, she turned white. She grabbed the kitchen counter for support and sank to the floor, she was speechless and in shock.

“Thank you, we’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” He said, then hung up the phone and walked towards Abby.

He got down to his knees to look her in the eye. She had no expression on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders, “We have to go to the scene, they want you to identify the body and your statement…”

She nodded slightly and stood up, then looked at him.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded again, then he pulled her into a hug. He knew that she wasn’t okay, even if she didn’t love him anymore, she still cared for him.

He walked her to his car and drove her to the scene.

**10:27**

They arrived at the scene twenty minutes later. There were blue and red lights everywhere. There were three ambulances and about a half dozen police cars and a few expensive, black SUV's, the CIA’s choice of transport. There were also some local reporters and a few bystanders, mostly neighbors.

“Stay here for a moment.” He told her. Then he headed towards one of the men in the fancy suits. He was as tall as Marcus. He was black and maybe a few years older. They discussed something then looked in her direction. The black man nodded and moved towards the reports and bystanders while Marcus walked towards his car. The other man said something to them and then all the people disappeared. Marcus waited until everyone was gone before he opened Abby’s door to let her out.

“Thanks.” She said. It was the first time she spoke since he told her about Jake.

He nodded.

“What was that all about?” She asked

“Oh, this is high profile, I mean like CIA high profile which means that it isn’t allowed to go public until the CIA director allows it and the people involved is to remain anonymous for safety, in this case, your safety.” He explained.

“Okay.”

They started walking towards the house.

“Who’s that man?” She asked Marcus, pointing her head towards the man Marcus was talking to earlier.

“Oh, he’s the director of the CIA, or at least the public face of the CIA director.”

“Oh.” Was all she said.

 

They stepped inside the house. There were dirty dishes and papers everywhere. The putrescine and skatole smell from Jake’s body was strong, meaning that he was dead a couple of days, because of the cold.

Then she saw him. She felt dizzy and nauseated. It looked like he was tortured to death and it made Abby sick.

“It’s him.” She said quickly and rushed out of the room towards the bathroom and vomited.

Marcus appeared a moment later and helped her to hold her hair up. He worked for the CIA for a long time and he always felt the way that Abby did now when he saw a person that was tortured to death, but he had learned to cope with it. Abby didn’t, this was her first time seeing how cruel people can be. She realized for the first-time what Marcus meant when he told her that her family was in danger.

They sat there for a while. Abby was leaning against Marcus while he had his arms around her. The ‘public face of the CIA director’ came in.

“Excuse me for interrupting. Mrs Griffin, my name is Thelonious Jaha, I need your statement for the record, if you don’t mind. When we’re done, you’ll be free to go home, I’m sure Marcus, here, will drive you home.”

Abby looked at him, then at Marcus and got up. Marcus had to help her, since she threw up the last bit of energy she had left.

Abby explained everything she had explained to Marcus as well as her whereabouts during the past week and provided witnesses as well.

 

**02:07**

Abby and Marcus finally arrived at the hotel. Abby passed out the moment they got in Marcus’ car. He tried to wake her, but she couldn’t stay awake enough to be able to walk to her room, so he scooped her up and took her to her room.

He laid her down on her bed and couldn’t help but smile as she curled into a ball. _She looks so peaceful._ He thought to himself. Then he took the blanket from the chair nearby and covered her with it. He kissed her on her temple. He headed to the couch and laid down, covering himself with another blanket. He figured it was best to keep an eye on her since her husband was murdered, to make sure that she would be safe. He put his gun on the coffee table and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	5. The Truth in the Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby are still looking for Clarke and finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got some time to update. This story is going to be long, so just bare with me, because we are still just at the beginning. Hope you enjoy! BTW Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

**Day 2 – 04:57**

Abby and Marcus spent the whole night in his office tracking Clarke via various recordings from all the video cameras that they could find, hoping for a clue. Marcus was in front of the computer scanning through the feeds and couldn’t stop yawning. He was tired. No, exhausted. They spent the whole night until 2 am driving and looking for Clarke, then decided to go to his office to track her via the cameras and see what had happened to her.

Abby had been pacing the room for the last hour, taking a quick break when she needed the toilet or resting on the couch a few seconds before standing up in frustration and began pacing again. “It’s nearly 5 am, Marcus. Maybe she went were there were no cameras, in which case were wasting time. We should be on the road, driving and looking for her.” Abby said in frustration.

“I’m almost through all of it, just…if by 6 am I don’t find her on the feeds, then we’ll go look for her, okay?”

“Okay.” Abby said with a deep sigh.

“Here, drink this.” He said handing her some water.

Abby raised her eyebrow.

“You hadn’t had anything to drink or eat and since we don’t have food here right now, you should at least drink some water.

She took the glass and drank all the water. _He was right, I did need it._ She thought. She took the glass to place it down on the table that stood by the couch and saw the little bottle of pills, sleeping pills. She got furious. She turned around to see him looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

He had never seen her this angry before, well maybe once or twice, but it was rare. Like seeing her crying.

She lunged at him. “You _bastard_!” She yelled, pushing him. “My daughter is missing and now you drugged me. How could you do this?” She yelled, her voice broke and so did she. Tears were streaming from her eyes. “I _hate_ you.” She hissed with a tired voice as the pill kicked in and she felt her eyes grow heavy and her legs sank from under her.

Marcus caught her before she could hit the floor and picked her up. She was heavier than he thought for such a small person, but figured she had a heavy bone structure, maybe the reason why she’s stronger that she looked (from a literal perspective), but despite it, she was still light enough to pick her up and carry her to the couch with ease.

**06:07**

“Abby, wake up…” Marcus said with a soft voice while gently shaking her on her shoulder. “Abby…” He was just about to finish when she started to open her eyes.

“What…?” She opened her eyes slowly while her brain was trying to process what had happened and where she was. It took some time before she could fully open her eyes. She looked at him first and then around at the room, she then remembered. She remembered how She was tired and frustrated, she remembered that they came here to use Marcus’ computer to track down Clarke and the she remembered how Marcus drugged her with a sleeping pill in her water. She looked back at him with fury. She was just about to attack and kill him when he said three magic words.

“I found something.” He said with the faintest smile.

She could see the hope in his eyes and so naturally the fury inside her faded into hope.

“What?” She was shocked and happy and curious and a million other things, but most importantly she wanted to know what he had found and where her daughter could be.

His faint smile faded to a line, he looked down and then back at her.

She knew that he knew that she wouldn’t like what he had found.

“Come look.” Was all that he said. He helped her to get up from the couch as the pill was still wearing off.

As soon as she was up, she shrugged away from him. She was still furious with him, but she now realised that he had gotten them closer to her daughter as she walked to the computer and saw Clarke on the screen. The video was paused at a moment where Clarke was walking and laughing. Abby smiled while she felt tears rolling from her eyes, over her cheek and then falling to the floor.

Marcus came up from behind her and then he played the video.

Abby could see that Clarke was walking with a boy, he looked a few years older that her, and then they walked towards a small park. The grass was dead and the swings were rusty. They were also alone. Then she saw it. A group of people coming up from behind Clarke as she and the boy was about to kiss. Then one of them grabbed Clarke and another grabbed the boy. Then she saw that they put something in front of her mouth. _A cloth with chloroform._ Abby thought. Then they pulled a black bag over her head. “No.” Abby cried and she put her hand over her mouth to hide her cries. Abby looked at the boy and noticed something; They hadn’t used the chloroform on the boy, they also hadn’t put a bag over his head. She also saw that they let him go as soon as Clarke was covered, then the boy walked freely with the other people. At first, she was confused, she thought that her brain was still foggy and didn’t see this correctly. “Go back a little bit.” She said to Marcus.

He re-winded the video and stopped just as the other people came into the picture. “Here?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Was all she said.

Then he played it again.

Abby ignored Clarke this time and watched the boy. And she saw it again. “Did you see that?” she asked in a whispered voice, because she was so busy focussing that she thought that a loud sound might change something.

“Yeah, it’s part of what I wanted to show you.” He explained, also in a whispered voice.

“Who is he, the boy that was with Clarke?” she asked.

“I don’t know yet, but I’m looking into it.” He the paused. “Abby…” He said and paused to get her attention.

She turned around and looked up at him.

“Those men…I recognize them from before, from when I worked for the CIA…” he paused again. He waited for a response from her, but when she didn’t have one, he continued. “Those are the same people that we connected to Jake’s murder, they are extremely dangerous, Abby and we couldn’t even touch them. They have people everywhere and I think that they were behind me getting fired by the CIA.”

She was shocked. It was like her whole body shut down. It felt like a lifetime before Marcus spoke again.

“Abby?”

Abby then blinked out of her trans. “So, what do we do then?” she asked him.

“Abby, I don’t know if I- “

She cut him off. “Please, Marcus. You _have_ to help me find her, _please._ ” She pleaded. “You know them, you said it yourself.” She added.

“Okay, I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything. I’ll call a friend that works for the CIA, I trust him and I believe that he will and can help.” H said.

She then hugged him as tight as she could. “Thank you _._ ” She said softly in his ear as she held onto him.

They remained like that for a few more moments.

“Do not _ever_ drug me _again._ Do you understand?” She warned.

He loosened his grip on her to look her in her eyes. “I promise I will only do it when you _need_ it.” He said.

They shared a faint smile, although they both were serious, she knew that she would’ve done the same thing and she knew that he knew what he was doing.

The fact is that she trusted him, and she knew he would do it again. Just like she would with him when he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please!


	6. And The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus's night at the motel and Clarke wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, I had a blank mind and was kinda busy with work. But I finally managed to write another chapter although it's a bit short. I also changed the time-gap that Abby and Marcus last spoke, instead of two years, I made it ten, it's to make their relationship a bit more complicated and to add more to the story...anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Present**

**Day 3 - 04:47**

_Abby was running through the woods as fast as her feet could carry her. On both sides the tree branches scratched her, tearing her clothes and making cuts on her sides, arms and legs. Clarke was just in front of her panting just as heavily as she was, from all the running. She looked back. She could see that they were close. When she looked back in front of her, she ran into her daughter. They were at the edge of a waterfall. She turned around and saw her husband. “Jake?” Just when she thought it was over, he lifted a gun. She pleaded for him to stop, but he didn’t. He shot Clarke then her and they both fell down the waterfall. She screamed as she fell. She screamed as she realized her daughter was most likely dead. She screamed at Jake’s betrayal and she screamed as the air left her lungs. She was quiet as she hit the water, knocking her last breath out._

Abby’s body jerked up. She was panting heavily and she felt wet from the sweat all over her body. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe, as if she was having an asthma attack. Then she felt hands on either side of her cheeks. He was trying to get her attention. Eventually she made eye contact with him. He told her to copy his breathing and so she did.

In…

And out…

In…

Out…

It was the only sound in the room; their breathing. They sat on the bed, looking into each other’s eyes and just breathed.

“You okay?” Marcus asked, breaking the silence.

She could only nod. Then her eyes filled with tears and she bursted out crying.

Marcus immediately took her in his arms saying, “You’re okay…It’s gonna be okay...” into her ear.

“H-h-he sh-shot h-her.” She said in a trembling voice between her cries.

“What?” he asked, he was a bit confused to what she was trying to say.

“Jake, he shot Clarke…and then he shot me.” She said. She sounded tired and defeated as her cries died down and her breathing evened out.

“Abby, it was just a dream…You _and_ Clarke are going to be fine.” He said. “We are going to find those men, and we are going to find Clarke, do you understand? We are not going to stop until we find her.” He said.

She nodded in his arms.

**06:27**

Abby slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the sun pierced through a slither of the curtains that covered the window. She heard the shower as the water hit the tiles. She turned around and found that Marcus isn’t in the bed, so she figured he’d be in the shower. She couldn’t help, but remember the first time that they shared a shower. It was just after they spent their first night together. She felt her cheeks flush of embarrassment, she also felt sadness and anger that it ended soon after. She couldn’t decide whether she regretted leaving him, all those years ago, or not. She was brought back to reality as the sound from the shower suddenly died. Marcus stepped out of the bathroom with merely a towel covering the lower half of his body…barely. He stopped as he met her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t think that you would be awake…I forgot my clothes…” He said with flushed cheeks.

“Don’t be…uhm…,” she quickly got up and headed to the bathroom, “I need to use the bathroom anyways.” She said in a rush as she hurried through the bathroom door and closing it before Marcus could see her blushing.

**06:57**

They were both ready to start the day or the next days to come in search for her daughter.

Marcus called his friend at the CIA while Abby was in the shower, when she got out he told her that they would meet with him at 8am so they had to leave around seven to make it just on time. They got in the car and he handed her a brown paper bag and some coffee.

“What’s this?” Abby asked.

“Breakfast.” He simply said “You haven’t had anything to eat since you called me, you need the energy to be able to continue to look for Clarke. Besides it’s your favorite, a spicy veggie wrap, right?”

“Thanks” She said. He could hear the gratitude in her voice. And he saw a faint, but visible smile.

Then they headed to the park to meet this CIA friend.

 

Clarke’s head hurt like hell. Her eyes were heavy as she tried to open them.

After what felt like a lifetime of struggling, she finally managed to sit up and open her eyes completely. She was in a very bright white room, it hurt her eyes. There was one small window in the door. She shot to it and started banging and screaming for help.

 _What’s happened?_ Was all she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are welcome, because you know how we like it when you tell us your thoughts! Hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge. xx


	7. History Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Marcus and Abby's first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is; I tried and that I hope you like it. ;)

**10 Years Ago - 07:00**

Abby woke up from her alarm. She forgot to turn it off last night after she decided not to go to work today, she told her boss about her husband’s death, in an email, and asked for some time off to sort things out. She sat up rubbing circles on her temples, her head felt like it was going to explode. She got some aspirin from her bathroom cabinet and headed to the kitchen to drink it with water. On her way, she heard someone was busy opening and closing the drawers and cabinets. She took her pepper spray from her purse and moved closer with caution. As soon as she saw the figure she began screaming and charging towards the person. The person turned and before she realized who it was, she was spaying him with her pepper spray.

“Marcus?” She asked as he was screaming in agony, rubbing his eyes. “What the hell are you doing here, how did you get in?” She was shocked and a little bit scared, but she also felt a little bit guilty for burning his eyes with pepper spray.

“I never left!” he cried, searching for the water tap to rinse his eyes. “You passed out in the car, I couldn’t wake you so I had to drag you up here, fuck, then I thought that whoever killed your husband might come for you, so I slept on the couch.” He added. “It burns!”

He was still struggling to find the tap, then she realized he might need help, since she was the one who caused his eyes to catch fire.

“Try to blink your eyes as much as you can.” She instructed as she steered him to the kitchen sink.

She opened the water and started flushing his eyes. When her reached for his eyes as a reflex, she slapped them away. “There might be some pepper spray on your hands, you’ll only worsen it if you rub your eyes, so just relax and let me take care of you will ya?”

At that he released a deep and heavy sigh and stood as still as he could. She washed his eyes, and gave him an ice pack to hold over his eyes while she started to wash his hands.

“I can wash my hands myself, you know...” he said while trying to pull his hand back.

“Just, hold your ice pack.” She said and continued to wash his hands for him.

She was in her ‘Doctor Mode’ and didn’t realize how intimate it looked like from Marcus’s or anyone else’s perspective, until he told her that she already washed the hand that she was now in the process of washing again.

“Oh, sorry I…sorry.” Was all she managed to say. She dried his hands for him and steered him to the couch. He sat down and rested his head on the back of the couch while she went to fetch another ice pack.

“Hold still.” She said as she put another ice pack on his other eye.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Well since I was the one who caused it, you don’t have to thank me.” She said.

He could hear the guilt in her voice.

“Barely 8am and we’re both exhausted already.” She said, trying to lighten the mood, but when he didn’t laugh she realized what it sounded like and felt her cheeks burn up from embarrassment. Luckily, his eyes were covered and he couldn’t see the crimson blush on her face.

“So, where’s your daughter? I haven’t seen her around.” He said after a few minutes.

“She went to stay at a friend of mine after dinner, before you came.” She replied.

“Yeah?”

“Her name’s Raven. She was my neighbors' kid. Very smart. She was the youngest to complete her degree and sometimes she comes to the hospital to help with the machines and upgrades.”

“You know her well?”

“Well enough to trust her to take care of my daughter when I have a late shift or emergency, she’s like an older daughter to me.”

“How so?”

“Just before she graduated high school her parents got arrested for a bunch of stuff and she was left to fend for herself. I told her that she could come stay with me until she could take care of herself. I also offered to pay for her studies, but she got a full scholarship. Now she lives in a small apartment just off campus.”

“Impressive.”

“Yes.” She said as it got quiet between them and tension started to fill the room.

“How do you feel?” She asked as an attempt to break the silence.

“Better, thanks.” She could hear the sincerity in his voice which made her smile.

“So, what’s going to happen now?” She was talking about her husband’s murder.

“I’m leading an investigation, since it’s an international concern, it’s a CIA concern so, we’ll be working together as people turn up. You’re going to have to tell me everything that _you_ know about them and _how_ you know them, but it’s going to take a while.”

“Okay.” She said with a sigh.

 

A few months have passed and a few people turned up, like Callie with whom Jake had the affair and some other people that Jake worked with. And with that something clicked between Abby and Marcus and they couldn’t deny that they had grown feelings for each other. Marcus was the one who broke first and asked her if she wanted to give it a go with a romantic relationship, over take-out Chinese.

She froze when he asked her.

“So, say something please, Abby.” He plead.

“Are you serious about this?” She asked, still in shock.

“As a heart attack, but if you don’t want to do this…I-I underst- “

He was interrupted by her lips making contact with his. He hesitated for a moment as his brain was still trying to process if this was real or a dream.

“Kiss me back dammit.” She said between kisses.

He smiled at that and kissed her back. It was passionate, but slow and intimate. It felt like hours and yet it went by so fast as they had to break contact to catch their breath.

He looked at her and she at him, they got lost in each other’s eyes and before they knew it, they were kissing again. This time the kiss was full of hunger and need for each other. She moved her hands from his chest and slipped it under his shirt, exploring. He felt good, very good. Then he lifted her shirt over her head and his breath was stolen. They continued and made their way to the bedroom shedding clothes as they went like Hansel and Gretel leaving breadcrumbs, but just like in the story, they got lost anyway. 

They were naked on the bed. He was on top and she was under him. They looked into each other’s eyes, she could see that he was looking for confirmation to continue. She answered by kissing him slowly and moved her lips to his hears and kissed him before saying; “Make love to me Marcus.” Then slowly he guided himself into her. The both let out soft gasps and cries as he moved to fill her completely. She never imagined that he was this big, not that she would admit that she imagined it more than a handful of times. They kissed as they lay still for a moment to get used to the feeling of each other. They broke for some air and he put his forehead against hers.

“Ready?” He asked.

He felt her nod and saw that she was biting her lower lip as she nodded.

Then he moved. She sighed at it and it made him smile. They went slow, like violins and cellos playing the most beautiful melody in harmony. They gradually moved faster and just as he heard her cry out as she came near the edge, he slowed down. They kissed as they moved. He kissed her neck as her hands worked his hair. Then she kissed him on his cheeks before moving down to his jaw and then his neck as he was exploring her body with his hands and memorizing the sound she made at each spot. They went on like that a few times until both couldn’t take it much longer. He moved faster, harder and deeper her body was starting to tremble as she neared the edge, she was crying his name. He loved the way his name came from her lips and it made him groan her name in pleasure as well. Then they both came together. The room was filled with the sounds of both of them panting as they rode out their climaxes.

**07:17**

They both woke up in each other’s arms. She could hear the beating of his heart as she lay with her head on his chest.

“Morning.” He said with a wide grin on his face as he rubbed her back.

“Morning to you too.” She said as a wide grin overtook her and she moved to kiss him.

She was on top of him as their kisses grew hungrier. Then he moved to sit up so that she was sitting on his lap.

“I want to tell you something.” He said as he kissed her neck.

“Can it wait till after?” She asked mischievously.

“It can, but I might chicken out later, besides I think you would want to hear it…” He said as it was her turn to kiss him.

She froze, then moved to look into his eyes. She was curious as to what he wanted to say, she had an idea, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up until it’s said. “Okay…” She said with the most neutral face and tone that she could manage.

He moved his hands to cup her face, his thumbs moving across her cheekbones. “I love you, Abigail Griffin.” He said with the widest, most genuine smile that she’s ever seen on him and she melts into his eyes as she saw the love in them as well.

“And I love you too, Marcus Kane.” She said with the same smile and love in her eyes.

They made love, this time she was on top.

Then again in the shower as they both explored and worshiped each other’s bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first time that I wrote smut, if you can even call it that...Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
